western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking
is the eleventh episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on June 6, 2004. Plot Alma's father, Otis Russell, arrives from New York to "help" with her claim. Swearengen strikes a bargain with Adams to rid him of some legal baggage involving the arriving magistrate. Jewel journeys to Doc's cabin for help with her leg. Eddie resumes work at the Bella Union, while Bullock is angered by the choice of the corrupt Con Stapleton as the new sheriff. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *''Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) - credit only'' *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *Raymond McKinnon (as Reverend H.W. Smith) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) *Ricky Jay (as Eddie Sawyer) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *William Russ (as Otis Russell) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Zach Grenier (as Andy Cramed) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) Co-Starring *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Ralph Richeson (as Richardson) *Kal Cofer *Ashleigh Kizer (as Dolly) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Elizabeth Kling *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: Xavier Perez Grobet *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Ricky Jay *Directed by: Steve Shill Closing credits *Associate Producers: Hilton H. Smith, Kathryn Lekan & Bernadette McNamara *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: G.D. Fienberg *First Assistant Director: Mark Tobey *Second Assistant Director: Jon Mallard *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: Tricia Peters & Dave Rodgers *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Korey Pollard *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Script Supevisor: Gabi Endicott *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Set Decorator: John Brown *Property Master: Doug Randall *Asst. Property Masters: DuPree Dial, James Clark & Steve Blakney *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Bruce DiValerio *Construction Foreman: Butch Montgomery *Toolman: Joe Valentino *Labor Foreman: Rainer Wolf *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita Jr. *Leadman: Gary Brewer *On Set Dressers: Scott Henry & Ildiko Toth *Set Dressers: John Brewer, James Bolle, Frank Bertolino & John F. Horning *Stand-By Painter: Michael Costello *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Greensman: Craig Nolan *Gaffer: Jeremy Launais *Best Boy Electric: Tim Speed *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Rico Priem *Dolly Grips: Brian Saunders & Mike Hodges *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Frederick Apolito, Eduardo Lozano & Paul Sokol *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: James Lemus & Eric Turner *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Brian McManus & Deborah McNulty *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Josee Normand *Asst. Hair Stylist: Peter Tothpal *Hair Stylists: Susan Schwary & Angela Gurule *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Bud Clark *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Jay Levy *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Michael Cruickshank *Camera Loaders: Scott Martinez & Jai Mansson *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: John McEveety *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun :Electricians: *Billy Gunn *Duane Katz *Russell Griffith *Christopher Bernal *Dennis DiChristina *Doug Huete : :Grips: *Mike Muller *David Nims *Richard Ball *J.P. Graham *Tracy Neftzger *Peter Schlanser *Anthony DiMase : *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew :Wranglers: *Gary Mouw *Diana Smith *Clay Lilley *Davie Rodgers *Steve Hanna *Noel Phillips : *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeffrey A. Humphreys *Utility Cable: Ronald M. Long & Cesar Aguirre *Sound Utility Trainee: Howard Ericksson *Catering By: Deluxe *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Steve Pistone :Drivers: *Paul Veluzat *Don Varela *Larry Hardman *Elmer Osorio *Lyle Atkins *Rocky Chiusano *Lenny Rogel *Ronald Brown *Edwin Smith *David Oppenheim *Gary Ferraro *Andre Veluzat : *Assts. to Mr. Milch: Taylor Toole & Zach Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Mr. Guggenheim: Courtney Sexton *Production Accountant: Michelle Antoinette Cadena *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Karen Scarborough *2nd Asst. Accountant: Traci Lynette Martin *Accounting Clerk: Kerry Mock *Welfare Workers: Jan Citron, Lucas Moore, Bill Clark & Jack Stern *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Kimberly Bostwick *Mike McGrath *Mollie M. Stallman *Mike Monroe *Joe May *Fiona Dourif *Billy Hall *Harry Limauro IV *Yuka Kadono *Laura Turek *Jennifer Wolf *Zach Hunt : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Vanessa Grayson *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Post Production Coordinator: Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editors: James Stellar, Jr. & Mark Hartzell *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Dialogue Editor: Devon Joseph *Sound Effects Editor: Benjamin Cook *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links *Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking on IMDb *Jewel's Boot Is Made for Walking on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes